rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Layflat Shadowrun Quotes
Hong Kong Campaign * "I have a large package to deliver, if you know what I mean" - James talks to the wrong contact "Charlene" at The G-spot. * "Do we have a tarp or something? Not for the boxes. For these scruffy guys." - Nivi is concerned about her car. * Nivi: "How come everyone else gets a little voice in their heads and I don't? What's my little voice?" GM: "Common sense" * Players: "Let's infiltrate the underwater station by sending them cockroaches and pretending to be exterminators! I don't see the downside to this!" GM: "I see the downside: it will make the GM cry." Players: "We still don't see the downside." * Torgo: "If in doubt, check the garbage." * GM: "There are no elephants involved!" * James: "This is the worst plan I've heard since I've met Torgo." * Steve: "Here, I just pulled some numbers out of my ass." - on Cyberware printers. * Torgo in a dumpster, eating garbage and waving his magic-8 ball, in response to James: "Yeah, but you're a freak!" * Torgo: "I bet you wish you were in a septic tank about now." * Shadowrun: Where Torgo is a verb. * Bryan: "Let's cut off their air supply" Steve: (singing) "I'm all out of love..." (sounds of machinery shutting down) * Nivi: "Torgo, What Would Zombie Jesus Do?" * Steve: "I look at the tower... with my eyes!" * Steve (as Aztechnology spokesperson): "What about all the times we didn't use blood magic?" * Steve: "I go up to the door and turn off my head." * Bryan: "Do we have to kill them? Oh well, I spent money on the chip, so yeah, we're killing them." - About pigeons and the taxidermy skillsoft chip. * Bryan: "He's got this homeless thing down pat." - About James, as he mutters and pushes a shopping cart through a park. * Hahns: "Plan B is explosives." GM: "It usually is. *sigh*" Lagos Campaign * GM, OOC: "Do you have cybereyes, Ally?" Ally, OOC: "No" Someone else: "Sure she does, they're in her loot bag." * Steve: "Whoa whoa whoa... you can't just "go ninja"!" * Johnson: You didn't make a fuss, did you? Dr. PIE: Define "fuss". * Dr. Pie: Who knows a doctor? Circe: I know an undertaker... * Chloe, trying to reassure security guards (in Yoruba): My hovercraft is full of eels! Security guy: What? Chloe: I will not buy this record; it is scratched! You great poof! * GM: "There's a large hippo going to the center of the compound" Chloe: "I'm on it." *points gun* * GM: "Surplus Cerberus" Players: "Say that 5 times fast" * Steve: "Wait, the guy's name was Rick? Did you just rickroll us, Bryan?" Everyone: *groans* * Steve: "So, would we have to call him (the now-dead Prince) some weird symbol?" Group: "What?" Steve: "You know, he's the artist formerly known as Prince." Group: *groans* Can we shoot Steve? Please? * Hahns, OOC: "We can't hit Adam anyway. Let's shoot some bullets at him to add to the ambiance" * Circe, bursting into the Salty Seaman 2: "Give up the girl, Raptor! This is a shadowrun!" * To an upset Serena, Captain Raptor: "Yeah, you were just lied to by your Johnson. Twice. Welcome to your first Shadowrun." Seriously, hasn't she heard the saying 'It isn't a shadowrun until you're screwed by your Johnson twice'? * To Serena, after she failed twice to hit Circe with a taser, Captain Raptor: "You can't hit her! She's a mage!" A warning about the invincibility of ALL mages, of course. * Valkris: P'tak! *spit* Can't you see that the soil here is richer! Just like the volcanic soil on Vor'check III! Prepare to defend your honor! Valkris knows about plants. srsly * Captain Raptor: "Did I say Igbo? I meant Yoruba." The leader of Cyborg Vulture Rampage makes a cultural gaffe. * Bryan as GM: "She actually seems to care about innocents" Steve: "She hasn't been here long enough." * Jane "Frosty" Foster: "So, since all of you are native Lagosians..." Captain Jack: "Actually, I'm from Seattle. Actually, none of us are from Lagos." Valkris: "Hey, I'm from Lagos! It's great... actually, it really sucks." * Captain Jack: "I'm taking a Post-It Note and a Magic Marker and writing 'Do Not Wear!' in multiple languages to put on that mask." * "Do you have my grandfather's mask?" Dr. PIE: "Yes... and your grandfather!" Corpse humor, even without Torgo * "I hope you are wearing something better than what you are wearing right now." Captain Jack: "What's wrong with a bunch of chemsuits?" * Steve: "That's an ugly statue." Erica: "I can see why he wants it." Bryan: "It belongs to the great MacGuffin tribe." * Honor Guard: "What are you doing here?" Captain Raptor: "I'm a pirate! What are YOU doing here?" Honor Guard: "What?" * "It's Morse Code for 'Everyone get down, this is a Shadowrun'" * GM: "But what if there WERE Flying Tribbles." Players: "That's totally not canon." * Pirate Pharmaceuticals - Your health is ARR business. * Pirate Pharmaceuticals - Walk the plank... to a healthier lifestyle. * "Devil Rats... the fruit of the sewer." - Commenting on a fruitstand that now sells Devil Rats on a stick. * "Thank you for summoning me; live long and prosper." - Dr. PIE summons a Star Trek geek spirit. * "Are you offering me a Shadowrun?" - John Phoenix "More of an evening jog." - Steve * "My only concern is that he's bringing the ritual sample from Captain Raptor to Mr. Hori..." - Steve "Blow it up." -Hahns * Klingon Ghostbusters theater: "Ghosts have no honor!" "I would KILL you if you weren't already dead!" "Go back to Sto-Vo-Kor!" * Steve, OOC: "I also have Mythology and the Occult" GM: "Go ahead and roll that" Steve, OOC: "No, they are two separate skills" * Steve, OOC: "It's Up With People. That explains the background count." * Erica, OOC: "So he has a Bring Out Your Dead website. A sort of BringOutYourDead.com" * "She'll have fun fun fun until Duante takes the T-bird away." * "I'm shooting the artist formerly known as the Prince." Los Angeles Campaign * "I don't think Trolls stop radiation" -Hahns * "Why buy 1, when you can buy 5?" -Hahns, on buying LAW rocket launchers * "The Prophet Paolo welcomes you with open arms!" -GM "Pro... prophet?" - Sampson "I thought they were a non-profit." - Stunts * "They bring out more plates for you to eat." -GM "Yes, the troll eats the plates. Nummy nummy plates!" -Hahns * "The one true God." -GM "Which god is that?" -Hahns "The Judeo-Christian God." -GM "Oh, so he's a Republican." -Hahns "No, Hahns, they worship the Dollar." -Steve * "Roll Perception. If it is successful, you see the dollar signs on Bindy's eyes." -Hahns * "I only have 1 in the Influence skill group, but I'm VERY motivated." -Erica, on Bindy's ability to lie about the orichalcum. * "This is why Bindy no longer has a children's TV show." -Erica, on Bindy's greed. * "One does not simply walk into Mordor and steal from the community fridge." -Off topic, about the All Watching Eye as a deterrent to theft Classic Quotes * "This is not going to end well." - 04/03/2005 Tzerkov (right before Tzerkov a rigger character has a BarBot™ throw an improvised Molitov cocktail during a M.O.M. charity event). * "We can either split up, or divide and conquer." - 04/06/05 Tzerkov (sharing his presidential wisdom just prior to attacking a Moose lodge full of terrorists). * "A larger metal box." - 04/27/2005 Gamblor (as GM describing the contents of a large wooden crate the team needs to deliver) * "Do we see them hear us?" - 05/18/2005 Gamblor (at Old Man Johnson's place near the Shashta mountains, trying to get the GM to reveal strategic information) * "They'll still have one parent..." - 05/22/2005 Buster (while debating if we should blow up a van containing the father of a family we kidnapped.) * "I had a moment of inspiration. I am here to be filling it... up..." - 05/29/05 Gamblor (talking to a security guard while impersonating a Hindu research scientist.) * "Do you have any non-lethal methods of killing?" - 07/14/05 Pacifist Elf (street name not yet chosen) * "I don't want to look through a bunch of arms for his arm" - 07/31/05 Sarah (in the alternate campaign expressing her sympathies for a young boy who's arm has been torn off by Ghouls) * "The female is an Elf and the man is a woman." - 09/04/05 Steve (as GM describing two sleeping people that Pacifist Elf (Ziggy) is assensing) * "How many is 'some'?" - 10/04/05 Ziggy (while deciding whom to heal first, himself or a group of Orcs when told that some of them will die if not treated first)